


Happy birthday to the Beast

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: It wouldn't be Zen's birthday without the beast now would it?
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Happy birthday to the Beast

Zen would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward for tonight, because he is, why wouldn’t he? Every year you do something special, giving a little twist and fun for your.. well, nightly pleasures. Just last year you gave him a show, a strip show with a pole that is. How you even got the pole inside the bedroom was a mystery to him to this day, well it was all thanks to Seven and his.. _geniusness_. 

This year.. well, you’re just going to be _obedient_. 

Zen pulled you close, smelled of expensive champagne, picked by Jumin of course, during the surprise party at the C&R building. “I can’t wait for tonight,” he whispered at your ear. You giggled on his embrace, a little tipsy but you can manage to stand up on your own. You gave your thanks to the whole RFA for setting up the party, most especially to Jumin who was generous to give a whole floor to celebrate. 

Back at the apartment Zen couldn’t get his hands off you, “What you got for me jagi?” he grinned, his hands on your waist not letting you go. “You’ll see,” you removed his hands as you guided him to the door of your bedroom. “Come in when I tell you, okay?” you said, he simply nodded, removing his coat and placing it on the couch. While Zen was waiting in anticipation, you on the other hand got ready. 

You removed your clothing, revealing your newly bought lingerie. A two pieced black lace lingerie that covered only the important parts, leaving to little to nothing at all in the imagination. You grabbed your red lipstick, a shade that you only wear for nights like.. _this_. You twirled in front of the mirror, proud of how sultry you look. You popped your lips and returned your lipstick as well as getting rid the clothes on the floor. Once you were done, you took a box inside the wardrobe, hidden by a pile of your clothes. The box was big enough to contain.. well, _some things_. You did things with Zen, once at a time, but never two or more things at once. 

“Zenny~” the singsong voice made Zen.. _jolted?_ Of course he jolted in front of the door, he was excited. “Come in now,” he took a deep breathe and licked his lips before twisting the knob. 

The first thing he notice was the candles of course, no matter how many times you used candles it always looked romantic, just the way you both liked it. As soon as the door was wide open his jaw dropped, you were leaning against the headboard, legs spread open as a box sat at the edge of the bed. He licked his lips once again as he closed the door behind him. He slowly made his way to the bed, “I get two gifts?” he asked playfully. 

“You’ll see,” you said, nudging the box to urge him to open it. It was a black box with a red ribbon on top. He pulled on side and opened it, and his eyes widen and his jaw dropped once again before turning into a smirk, and you swear there was a spark in his eyes. _Or maybe just the reflection of the candles?_

You bit your lip as you Zen looked up to you, a throaty chuckle leaving him. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” you said, batting your lashes as you brought your wrists together, surrendering your whole body to him. His tongue run through his teeth as he took the newly bought red furry cuffs, he crawled closer to you as he cuffed your hands together. 

Leaning back he took the box, taking the blindfold onto his hands, “You know the safe word?” he asked, you nodded as he leaned to put it on you. “Good,” he whispered, giving you a quick kiss before leaning back. Your heart was racing, your hands were cuffed and everything was dark. All of your senses heightened, you can hear the sheets as he moved in front of you. 

Inside the box it contained much more things, but Zen opted to get the ribbon instead, leaving the other toys for another time. The red collar with small diamonds got his attention, but blindfolding you and tying you was enough for tonight at least, he thought. He placed the box down and took your waist, guiding you to lay down on the bed. He took your hands and placed it above your head, tying the cuffs onto the board loosely so he could still move you but not enough that you could bring your hands down. 

He remove the rest of his clothing, throwing them somewhere at the floor, he admire the scene before him, your hair splayed on the bed, your lips slightly apart, your chest rising and falling as you breathe. The moment his eyes landed on your chest he knew where to start. He leaned to your neck, you sucked in a breathe as he licked your neck, nibbling your skin then sucking the area. Zen wanted to mark you first, make your body scream that it’s all his, his marks, his _territory_. 

His tongue lick down to your collarbone, making two marks below. Zen licks the two marks he made as he hummed, going to just above your breast. Your breathing now unstable, he amused himself watching your chest rise and fall. Zen grabbed your waist as he sucked your skin just above your breast, you bite back your moan as you arched your chest to Zen, his thumbs drawing circles on your waist as he continued to mark your chest. Leaning back, he looked at his masterpiece, his marks etched on your skin. 

Satisfied with his creation, he knew what he wanted to do next. He balance himself on top on of your chest, making sure he wasn’t crushing you, just enough that his slightly hard cock is between the valley of your breasts. You can feel his warm cock on your skin, his fingers reaching for your breasts, pinching your nipples through the fabric, making you squeal under him. Zen chuckled as he started to move his cock between your breasts, his thumbs continue to tease your nipples making you whimper. Zen fastened his pace, pushing your breasts together to create more friction, you feel his cock get harder and harder, his warm fluid leaking onto your chest. You heard him mutter a cuss before he grabbed the back of your head making you lean. 

“Open your mouth,” his tone demanding and authoritative, you do as you were told. You opened your mouth and drew out your tongue, knowing what’s next. Zen slowly shoved his cock into your warm mouth, groaning as he did so. His other hand on the headboard while the other grabbed your hair, guiding you bob your head as he fucked your mouth. You twist your tongue around his cock, sucking hard every time he was fully inside your mouth. Zen looked down, seeing his cock disappear into your mouth. Groaning, he started to thrust into your mouth faster, you moaned as he did so. You felt his cock twitch inside your mouth, you sucked harder as you licked the tip and a sudden burst of cum filled your mouth. You continued to lick his cock before he withdrew, he saw you swallow and lick your lips, he moved backwards to lean to your face as he laid your head at the bed. 

“Good girl,” his whispered with his raspy voice rubbing your cheeks, he then dove his tongue inside your mouth, he could still taste his own but continued to to explore your mouth. You started to became hazy from the lack of oxygen, but Zen still haven’t pulled away, he sucked your bottom lip making you moan into the kiss then he pulled away as saliva still connected your mouths. Your lips parted as you catch your breathe, saliva drooling down your chin but Zen admired your mouth, raw from getting fucked and sucked. 

“Good girls deserves rewards, don’t you think?” you sucked in your breathe as he trailed kisses from your neck down to your chest, stopping to tease your erect nipples through the fabric. Satisfied with your moan, he continued to trail down, reaching his destination he saw the lingerie with a wet spot in the middle trailing down. You can feel his hot breath, sending you some chills. Zen smirked, removing the dampened fabric your fluids continued to drip to the sheets. Zen leaned down to your sex, you squealed when he bit your inner thigh, deciding to mark his territories once again. He bit, lick and sucked you inner thighs, creating yet another masterpiece while his hands caressed you, sending tingling feelings. Once satisfied, he licked your dripping sex, making you moan, arching your hips and your cuffs clinking trying to pull your wrists. Zen thumbed your aching nub, making you grind your hips. He pushed your hips down, circling the nub with his thumb you whimpered. 

“AAhh~” you moaned as Zen’s warm tongue dove inside your sex, his tongue probing inside you, pushing your walls, your voice fills the room as Zen continued his expedition. You can feel that coil build inside you, closer, tighter as his tongue explored inside you and his thumb playing your nub. You wrapped your legs around his head as you tried to push him more to you, but Zen was stronger, his arms easily pushing your legs back down to the bed. With one hard suck he removed himself between your legs making you whimper of the absence of his warm tongue inside you. 

“Getting greedy are we? Isn’t it suppose to be MY birthday?” his voice deep that sent chills to your spine. Zen wiped his chin, “Answer me,” he said assertively, you swallowed before nodding your head, “Y-yes,” you answered in a small voice. Zen leaned to the side of the bed, searching for the box, once he found what he was looking for he grabbed both of your ankles, tying them together with a rope and giving it a quick kiss. With one hand he grabbed your ankles, and put them up high, your slit dripping with fluids fully exposed to him. Zen swallowed the sight before him, leaning down to taste your sex once again. Whimpering as your cuffs clinked again, your toes curling and your hips grinding, Zen rested your legs at his shoulder while he grabbed your thighs. He sucked and gave another lick before he sat up, grabbing his cock and rubbing between your thighs. He traced the lips of your sex, you groaned as his tip hit your nub, whimpering when he did it once again. You squeezed your thighs together, Zen groaning at the friction. With his thumb he traced your slit, you moaned in unison once Zen inserted his cock inside you. 

“Fuck you’re tight,” he muttered under his breathe, he started to thrust harder, long strokes that hitting you deep as you moaned, your legs bouncing on his shoulder while he held on your thighs tighter. With all the teasing Zen did, you can feel yourself coming undone with his deep strokes, Zen could feel your walls clenching down on him, his thumb once again found your aching nub, he violently rubbed your nub as he pounded you faster, grabbing your ankles and lowering your legs closer to your chest, his cock hitting you deeper with each thrust. You feel that tingling sensation, that build up tension inside you that keeps getting tighter with each stroke. 

“ZEN~” you came as you moaned his name, your whole body squirming, your cuffs clinking, head thrown back, chest arched towards the air and lips apart catching your breathe. Zen burned the image before him in his mind, your messy hair splayed on the bed, sweat dripping down your forehead and chest, love marks scattered from your neck down to your breasts, face flushed, lips swollen, and even your red lipstick messy to the sides. 

Your mind was hazy from coming undone, but you could still feel Zen’s hard cock inside you, you bit your lip knowing you weren’t done. You yelped when Zen lifted you to twist you face down, you put all your weight on your elbows to lift your upper body. Zen leaned down to you, he grabbed your chin to make you face him, he then kissed you deeply making you moan in the process, teeth clashing, tongues dancing. Parting away, he started kissing your shoulder down to your spine, you yelped once again when Zen slapped your bottom, he then squeezed them and parted them, seeing your slit all wet he licked his lips. He inserted himself and you twitched, he grabbed you waist and started to thrust, his grip getting tighter that sure would leave marks and you moaned in pleasure and pain. The room filled your voices, the skin to skin slaps and the sloppy sounds when he thrusts inside your wet sex.

Still stimulated and sensitive, you could feel your second climax drawing near with each thrusts, his cock filling you deeply, “Haah, ahh~” you’d moan every time he pounded inside you. Your moans sounded like a nightingale to Zen, a melody he wouldn’t mind to hear forever. Zen’s thrusts became frantic, losing its rhythm but deeper each time. With one last thrust he bit your shoulder, you yelped in the pain that’s urged your climax, clenching down on him while he came inside you, you could feel his warm cum filling you while he lick your skin he had bitten. 

Removing himself inside you he could see your fluids mix together, your sex full of his cum. He grabbed your waist and lifted you up, standing on your knees he pushed you to the headboard, your hands on the top of for support while he inserted himself once more. 

“Z-zen! I-i~,” you stuttered as your head was blank from coming twice continuously, Zen’s hand traveled to your breast, thumbs teasing your nipples. He started to thrust upwards inside you as he nibbled your ear, while you try to mutter incoherent words, unable to form sentences from all the stimulation. You could feel the fluids drip down on your thighs, the sloppy sound louder, hitting you balls deep and once again you could feel the tension on your abdomen, without any warning he drew himself out and pounded making you climax as he hit your sweet spot. Your head threw back on his shoulder, his hands steadying you on the headboard, but he still wasn’t done.

Zen removed the rope on your ankles, leaving some marks on the sides, he kissed them. He leaned on the edge of the bed to get the box, returning the rope and taking the key for the cuffs. He crawled back to you, where you held the headboard for support as, he unlocked the cuffs and kissed your wrists where the cuffs left your skin dented. He then removed your blindfold, with hazy eyes you looked at him, his hair messy, sweat from his forehead that some hair stick to it, his crimson eyes almost all black, cheeks flushed, and lips stained with your lipstick. You gave him a weak smile, but oh, he had a mischievous smile, something that tells you that you weren’t still going to sleep.

**_Damn his stamina._ **

Throwing the cuffs and blindfold on the floor, Zen lifted you and sat on the edge of the bed while he placed you on his lap facing him. He brushed the hair that was sticking to your face, moving them all at the back then rubbed your cheeks. Seeing your hazy eyes, flushed cheeks and raw lips, he couldn’t help but admire you, how he feels so warm with your love.

“You’re the best thing about my life, you know,” he whispered suddenly, the lust on his eyes replaced by sincerity, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, this time it the kiss was slow, you both took your time tasting each other. You started to grind your hips on him, his erect cock rubbing on your slit. Zen lifted your hips, aligning your sex to his tip, then he pushed you down making you squeal at the sudden fullness.Zen continued to bounce you on his lap, while he busied his mouth on your breast, removing quickly your lingerie his tongue found your nipple, licking it and sucking it. With all the strength you still have left, you moved your hips and went down on him harder, hitting your sweet spot, your hands on his head as you pulled him more on your breast. Zen sucked on your nipples, teasing it with his teeth, licking it vigorously with his tongue. Hearing a pop as he let it go, he watched you bounce off him, your hands resting on his shoulder for support, your eyes close and head thrown back, your breasts bouncing along as his cock disappear inside you. And even for the nth time, he still loves watching you please yourself with his cock. 

The tension inside you building up, your movements coming to a slow pace, “Ze-zenny i-” your hands wrapping around again on his neck as you limped on his chest, Zen took charge once again, he grabbed your waist while he met your thrusts, you can feel his cock twitch inside you, with a deep stroke hitting your sweet spot you climaxed, moaning on his chest and your sex sucking in his cock, your walls tighter on him and with a last few thrusts he climaxed inside you again, his moan filling the room. Grabbing your waist he let himself fall down on the bed, you on his chest and his cock pouring cum inside you. 

The room that was once filled with moans and sloppy noises now quiet, the only audible is your heavy breathing. Zen kissed your head as he drew circles on your back, laying there for a while.

Zen wouldn’t be lying if he said he loves taking the 2nd of April another day off, because he does. Worn from last night, you would still be in bed until noon, you would be giggling as Zen peppered you with kisses, your wrists, your neck, your face. He’d massage your wrists and cuddle you up, whispering I love yous, how you make him happy, and thanking you for another wonderful year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
